Une seule rencontre peut changer toute une vie
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Comment Sherlock Holmes et Watson se sont rencontrés et surtout comment leur relation a évoluée...
1. Première rencontre

Oui en ce moment je suis productive ^^ Et donc après Avengers, Teen Wolf, Supernatural et cie, je m'attaque désormais à Sherlock Holmes (avec Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Première rencontre**

Je venais de revenir il y avait peu d'Afghanistan. Ma jambe me faisait souffrir mais je devais la faire travailler afin qu'elle ne perde pas trop de sa force. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait ce parc fort agréable près de l'hôtel dans lequel je vivais depuis mon retour, en attendant de trouver un endroit à moi et qui conviendrait à ma petite pension. J'étais donc, ce jour là, un jeudi après-midi de l'année 1881 si je me souviens bien, en train de me promener dans ce parc. Il faisait beau et je marchais tranquillement, admirant comme à mon habitude le paysage pourtant devenu familier quand quelqu'un me percuta par derrière. Déséquilibré, je partis en avant. Je me serais surement mangé la poussière, si un bras fort ne m'avait retenu fermement par la taille. Dans un mouvement rapide et professionnel, je fus remis sur pieds et avant même de pouvoir remercier quiconque, un petit « Mes excuses, Docteur » parvint à mes oreilles, avant de voir une chevelure brune et décoiffée bondir comme un diable de derrière mon dos et partir en courant. Bientôt suivie par un petit groupe de quatre personnes à l'air fort peu engageant, jurant comme des charretiers à l'encontre de l'homme qui venait de leur filer entre les doigts. Les quatre hommes me dépassèrent, manquant au passage de me bousculer. Je restais un peu ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ma route.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans ma chambre que cela me frappa. L'homme qui m'avait bousculé puis rattrapé, avait dit « Mes excuses, Docteur ». Comment avait-il su que j'étais Docteur ?

Cette question me trotta dans la tête tout le reste de la journée et même les jours d'après. Après tout, rien n'indiquait que j'étais médecin. Pas de signe distinctif. Mes vêtements étaient on ne peut plus commun. Cela m'intriguait au plus au point. Mais je fus rapidement interrompu dans mes interrogations par un télégramme de Scotland Yard. On me demandait de me dépêcher pour l'autopsie d'un corps. Je fu surpris de recevoir cette demande. Après tout, je revenais du front depuis peu et je n'avais pas encore vraiment cherché du travail, et tout d'un coup par miracle, ses messieurs de la police avaient besoin de mes services. Il fallait l'avouer, ce mystère était bien plus intriguant que « Mes excuses, Docteur» de ce jeune fripon.

Je me rendis donc, comme demandé à l'adresse indiquée, pour une autopsie. Je fus fort bien accueilli mais personne ne put répondre à ma question qui étais pourtant très simple : Pourquoi moi ?

Après m'avoir conduit dans la salle d'autopsie, on m'amena le corps. C'est à ce moment là qu'un inspecteur de police fit son entrée, accompagné d'un autre homme. Brun, plutôt petit mais fort bien bâtit.

« Bonjour Docteur. Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suis chargé de l'enquête, et voici… »

L'inspecteur fut interrompu par son accompagnateur, qui se pencha sur le cadavre avant de lui mordre l'orteil. Au passage, l'homme m'ignora royalement. Pas un regard, ni même un bonjour. Première impression : grossier personnage.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Finit l'inspecteur Lestrade en soupirant.

L'homme en question retira ses dents de l'orteil du mort et se recula en faisant une drôle de moue. Un peu comme un bébé venant de goûter à du citron. Holmes sortit une petite fiole de sa poche contenant un liquide blanc et en avala une gorgée.

« Bonjour. Finis-je par dire.

- Oui, oui. Marmonna t-il, tout en continuant à examiner le cadavre.

- Inspecteur, pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici, si Monsieur Holmes s'occupe déjà d'examiner le corps…de manière peu orthodoxe. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Holmes venait de renifler l'oreille du cadavre. Je lançais un petit regard à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce que faisait Holmes apparemment.

« Empoisonnement au cyanure. Vous devriez conclure à la même conclusion en autopsiant le corps.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, si… »

Holmes se redressa soudainement comme possédé et sortit de la pièce d'un pas conquérant.

« Désolé pour ça, Docteur. Monsieur Holmes est…Commença Lestrade.

- Gentlemen, hop hop hop, la scène de crime n'attend plus que nous. » Hurla Holmes à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'inspecteur soupira, tout en se pinçant le nez, avant de m'inviter d'un mouvement de main à passer devant.

J'ignore pourquoi je le suivis, après tout j'étais médecin, pas policier. Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais sur une scène de crime, entouré de policiers courants dans tous les sens. Au milieu d'eux, Holmes était calme et immobile. Ses yeux semblaient tout examiner dans les moindres détails. Il bougea finalement et s'approcha de Lestrade et moi.

« Thé ? »

Fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de se diriger hors de ma scène de crime. Pourquoi Lestrade et moi le suivîmes ? Aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, nous nous retrouvâmes, dix minutes plus tard en train de boire un thé à la terrasse d'un café.

« Holmes, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous avez trouvé à la fin ! S'énerva un peu Lestrade.

- Le retour à la vie civile ne vous a pas été trop difficile, Docteur ? S'enquit Holmes.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Seriez-vous sourd, mon bon Docteur ? Demanda t-il, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage.

- Non, je ne suis pas sourd, Monsieur Holmes et oui je me suis bien fait à la vie civile, même si je ne sais absolument aucune idée de comment vous avez su que j'étais militaire.

- Retour d'Afghanistan il y a de cela deux mois maximum, pour cause de blessure à votre jambe. Sûrement une balle perdue ayant endommagé votre genou. Vous habitez depuis votre retour dans un hôtel de la rue Strand. Vous faîte chaque jour une petite promenade dans le parc où je vous ai malencontreusement bousculé la dernière fois.

- Me fileriez-vous, Monsieur Holmes ? » M'exclamais-je ahuri.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un crétin qui ne comprenait rien à rien, avant de se lever comme offensé par mes paroles et de partir sans un mot. Seul trace de son passage, un petit papier qui avait dû tomber de sa poche et qui reposait désormais sur sa chaise.

« Est-il toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je à l'inspecteur.

- Malheureusement, oui. Répondit-il simplement en se massant les tempes. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ceci, Docteur. Monsieur Holmes est quelque peu…

- Dérangé ?

- Oui. Ecoutez, tout ceci doit vous paraître étrange, mais c'est lui-même qui a insisté pour que je vous engage comme médecin légiste.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a clairement pas eu besoin de mon aide pour découvrir que le corps avait ingéré une quantité mortelle de cyanure.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Holmes et je préfère l'ignorer. Je n'ai accepté sa demande que pour qu'il soit plus facile à gérer. Il a traité d'imbéciles et d'incompétents, les trois médecins légistes qui vous ont précédés.

- Quel charmant gentilhomme. »

Nous finîmes notre thé en silence avant de nous séparer. En partant, je ramassais le papier qu'avait laissé tomber Holmes. Une annonce pour la location d'une chambre au

221B Backer Street. Le loyer était raisonnable. Je décidais d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, je sortis me promener dans le parc comme chaque jour. La journée de la veille n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête. Ce Holmes était vraiment un personnage singulier. Et surtout particulièrement grossier. Je l'avais accusé de m'espionner, mais se pourrait-il qu'il ait tout simplement tout deviné en m'observant ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Personne ne pouvait être si…perspicace.

En sortant de l'hôtel, je croisais un vendeur de journaux. Je lui en achetais un. Le gros titre annonçait l'arrestation du meurtrier de Monsieur Smith. En dessous, la photo montrait l'inspecteur Lestrade arrêtant une femme. Derrière lui, une tête ébouriffée tournait le dos au photographe. Holmes. Il avait apparemment résolu le mystère.

Après avoir lu l'article, je refermais le journal et le coinçais sous mon bras. Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de mes poches. Il faisait un peu frisquet ce jour là. Un bout de papier entra en contact avec ma main droite. Je le sortis. 221B Backer Street. Ce n'était pas trop loin.

J'avais pensé que la maison était bien plus proche, mais finalement au bout de presque une heure, j'étais arrivé à destination. A ma grande surprise, Holmes se trouvait sur le perron, plutôt bien vêtu et trépignant d'impatience.

« A vous voilà enfin ! S'était-il exclamé quand je fus arrivé à sa hauteur.

- En retard ? Mais… »

Je n'avais pu finir ma phrase que celui-ci m'entrainait déjà à sa suite dans le hall.

« Madame Hudson, voici le Docteur Watson. Veuillez l'excusez pour son retard, c'est un brave homme mais sa ponctualité laisse à désirer. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, venez, suivez-moi. »

La dame disparut derrière une porte. Holmes la suivit. Je restais, là dans le hall, abasourdi. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Holmes revint sur ses pas et me regarda avec insistance.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre la Dame plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Monsieur Holmes.

- Bien évidemment ! Quel serait l'intérêt autrement. »

Et il disparut de nouveau. Non mais quel toupet !

Je finis tout de même par bouger et retrouvais Madame Hudson et Holmes dans la cuisine. Elle me servit une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits secs.

« J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Déclara Madame Hudson en débarrassant.

- Comment ?

- Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire.» M'interrompit Holmes.

Me tirant par le bras, il me fit monter les escaliers menant au premier étage.

« Voilà, votre salle d'auscultation. La plaque indiquant que vous travaillez ici, sera bientôt installée sur le devant de la maison. Et ici…_Expliqua t-il en sortant de la pièce_…c'est votre chambre. Plutôt spacieuse ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Pourquoi… »

Je respirais profondément. Holmes avait une capacité incroyable à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Pourquoi mes affaires sont-elles ici ?

- Je les ai fait déménager ici, voyons ! Ne posez pas des questions stupides !

- Stupides ? STUPIDES ! Monsieur Holmes, je ne vous connais pas…

- Si vous me connaissez, nous nous sommes rencontré hier, et avant hier. Me coupa-t-il.

- Oh non non non, ça ne suffit pas pour connaître quelqu'un ! Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le grossier personnage que vous êtes ! Alors ramenez toutes mes affaires à mon hôtel et ne venez plus m'importuner.

- Malheureusement, votre chambre est déjà réservée par quelqu'un d'autre…

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne souffrez pas de problèmes auditifs ?

- Oui, mes oreilles vont parfaitement bien.

- Bien alors vous avez dû comprendre quand je disais que votre chambre avait déjà été retenu par une autre personne que vous. Mais de toute façon, à quoi vous servirait votre chambre d'hôtel, alors que vous habitez ici ?

- Je ne vis pas ici !

- Si vous avez signé ici. »

Holmes me tendit un papier. C'était un contrat de location et effectivement ma signature s'y trouvait.

« Auriez, par un hasard quelconque et tout à fait fortuit, un rapport avec cette mascarade ?

- Peut-être. » M'avait-il souri.

J'avais serré les poings et inspiré profondément. Cet homme était vraiment insupportable, sournois, vicieux, perfide et manipulateur. J'étais désormais convaincu qu'il avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Mais dans quel but ?

« Bienvenu chez vous. » Avait-il lancé avant de s'enfermer dans ce qui devait être sa chambre, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui dire ma façon de penser.

Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré Holmes et été obligé de vivre sous le même toit que lui.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est le liquide que boit Sherlock lors de "l'autopsie", c'est tout simplement du Formol ^^


	2. Cohabitation

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère donc qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^

J'ai une toute petite question pour vous chers lecteurs : pourquoi y a t-il si peu de fanfictions sur le film Sherlock Holmes avec Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law, alors qu'il y en a des milliers pour la série Sherlock (qui est cependant une très bonne série) ? Je ne me l'explique pas. Alors si vous avez la réponse, je suis toute ouïe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Cohabitation**

Contre toutes attentes, Holmes était agréable à vivre. Le fait que je ne le voyais que très peu aidant surement beaucoup. Et lorsque nous arrivions à nous croiser, nous n'échangions que quelques civilités rien de plus.

L'homme était, à mon plus grand étonnement, des plus calme et silencieux. Je dois l'avouer, je m'attendais à ce que Holmes soit un homme aux mœurs dissolues. Mais il n'en était rien. Il ne sortait que très peu de sa chambre et les quelques visites qu'il avait eu depuis notre installation, avaient été celles de l'inspecteur Lestrade et de l'agent Clark. Alors qu'il ne cessait de traiter ouvertement le premier de sot, Holmes semblait avoir une affection toute particulièrement pour le dernier. Raison qui m'échappait totalement.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Mon cabinet recevait de plus en plus de clients, ma chambre était bien plus spacieuse et confortable que celle dans laquelle j'habitais jusqu'il y a peu, Madame Hudson était adorable et Holmes était finalement un parfait colocataire

Du moins, c'est la première impression que j'avais eu d'Holmes. Car après deux semaines de calme et de tranquillité, le vil chenapan montra enfin son véritable visage.

Madame Hudson et moi-même étions tranquillement en train de prendre le thé quand des coups de feu avaient retenti à l'étage. Madame Hudson avait eu tellement peur qu'elle en avait renversé son thé. Craignant un quelconque agresseur, je m'étais précipité dans la chambre de Holmes. Celle-ci était fermée et j'eus donc à l'enfoncer.

La porte avait cédé sans trop de peine, mais dans mon élan, je partis en avant. Je ne dus mon salut qu'à un tronc, bien que cela semble totalement ridicule à dire, qui empêcha ma chute. Me redressant, je découvris avec le plus grand des étonnements une oliveraie, peuplée de quelques animaux inconnus.

« Monsieur Holmes ! » m'étais-je écrié en tentant d'avancer parmi les oliviers.

Je n'avais reçu en réponse qu'un nouveau coup de feu. Canne au poing, tous mes sens en alerte, j'avais continué mon avancée parmi les arbres. Il m'avait suffi de quelques pas pour me retrouver dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Je ne vis pas tout de suite Holmes, mais un mannequin criblé de balles. Le cliquetis familier des douilles qui tombaient au sol avait attiré mon attention sur une petite pièce cachée à ma gauche.

Fièrement dressé, une arme en main et habillé d'une horrible chemise de nuit, Holmes marmonnait des choses compréhensibles que par lui-même.

« Vieux fou ! Qu'êtes vous donc en train de faire ?

- Je suis dans la force de l'âge mon cher Watson. Quand à ma folie, elle n'est que toute relative. Et pour ce qui est de votre question, je résous une enquête, n'est-ce point évident ? » M'avait-il expliqué sans même me lancer un regard.

Fixant toujours le mannequin, il avait habillement pris une nouvelle arme et avait tiré.

Je dois avouer que son habileté au tir me surprit, moi qui ne le croyait qu'homme de science. J'ignorais aussi à ce moment là, que sa facilité à tirer, était la première surprise d'une longue liste.

« Cessez de tirer, Monsieur Holmes, vous effrayez Madame Hudson et probablement tout le reste du quartier.

- J'irais présenter mes excuses à Nanny, quant au reste du quartier, je n'ai que faire d'eux. S'ils ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à déménager.

- Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Monsieur Holmes ? Un égoïste. »

Holmes m'avait regardé, le visage impassible, avant de reprendre ses exercices de tirs.

Quelque peu énervé qu'il m'ait ainsi ignoré, je lui avais arraché l'arme des mains.

« Il est très impoli, d'interrompre quelqu'un en plein milieu de son travail, Watson…

- Docteur Watson, je vous prie. Et de nous deux, je pense que vous êtes le plus impoli ! M'étais-je énervé.

- Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, je suppose. » Avait-il sourit.

Fermant mes poings pour contenir ma colère, je m'étais placé entre lui et le mannequin, pensant que cela l'arrêterait. Que diable avais-je pensé cela ? Holmes avait attrapé une autre arme, plus petite cette fois-ci et l'avait brandi devant mon nez. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement et l'adrénaline avait commencé à faire son effet.

« Vous osez me mettre en joue ? M'étais-je outré.

- Ce n'est pas vous que je tiens en joue, mais le mannequin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous trouvez devant lui tout de même ! »

Sa logique était implacable mais totalement farfelue, et cela m'avait laissé bouche bée.

« Oh ! » S'était-il exclamé soudainement.

Il s'était ensuite rapproché de moi, et posant ses mains sur mes épaules m'avait légèrement fait décaler sur la droite.

« Ne bougez surtout pas !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Mon intention n'est pas de vous blesser, alors ne bougez pas »

Devant mon air perplexe, il ajouta un « s'il vous plait » qui m'étonna plus que tout. Il était donc capable d'être poli !

Bien que peu rassuré, j'avais fait comme demandé, et n'avais pas bougé. Holmes s'était alors reculé, avait fermé un œil et tiré sans prévenir.

« Vous avez failli me…  
- Je n'ai nullement failli ! Les risques que je vous blesse étaient minimes. Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois informer l'inspecteur Lestrade que j'ai élucidé le meurtre. Et je n'oublierais pas de lui préciser que vous m'avez grandement aidé ! »

Il avait serré ma main comme pour me remercier, puis avait fait tomber sa chemise de nuit par terre, révélant un habit décent en dessous et était partit comme un diable.

J'étais resté un moment dans cette pièce des plus étranges, me posant moult questions qui restaient sans réponses. Comment avait-il fait pour ramener tous ces oliviers sans que ni Madame Hudson ni moi ne nous en rendions compte ? Holmes était-il un génie que personne ne comprenait ou un simple fou échappé d'un quelconque hôpital ? Ou bien était-il un ancien soldat ayant subi quelques traumatismes ?

Un mal de tête soudain m'avait pris et encore plus énervé et perplexe qu'à mon arrivée, j'avais quitté la pièce pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Madame Hudson était venue me voir peu de temps après et j'avais été bien en peine de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué aux frasques de Holmes. Et Madame Hudson encore moins. Alors que mon colocataire forcé avait réussi à regagner un peu de mon estime durant les deux dernières semaines, il avait rechuté brutalement après cet épisode. Holmes n'est, tout compte fait, qu'un malpoli, égoïste, arrogant et tout un tas d'autres défauts que je tairais, car je sens la colère monter en moi, à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes.

Toutefois, je dois admettre qu'il semble être homme d'honneur, bien que cela me blesse presque de le dire. Tôt ce matin, j'ai trouvé une enveloppe contenant de l'argent et une carte de remerciement pour l'aide fournie durant l'enquête. Je n'ai bien sûr pas accepté l'argent dans un premier temps et l'ai retourné à Holmes. Ou du moins ai-je glissé l'argent sous sa porte. Argent qui m'est revenu quelques heures après accompagné d'un nouveau mot : « De la part de Lestrade. Vous ne voudriez pas l'offenser en refusant cette enveloppe ! ». J'ai finalement gardé l'argent que je garde à l'abri dans l'un de mes tiroirs. Je suis cependant intimement persuadé que cette « récompense » n'émane pas de l'Inspecteur Lestrade mais bien de Holmes.

Je n'avais jamais prêté attention, mais parfois tard le soir, en tendant bien l'oreille, j'arrive à discerner le son d'un violon provenant de la chambre de Holmes. L'homme, bien qu'ayant apparemment plus de défauts que de qualités, ne manque pas de régulièrement me surprendre. Je dois l'admettre, même si Holmes a la capacité de me mettre hors de moi, il me fascine en même temps. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi exactement. Il se dégage de lui quelque chose de singulier, impossible à décrire ou à expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais rencontré. Je ne lui pardonne pas pour autant ses excentricités fort déplaisantes, mais pour l'instant, personne dans le voisinage ne semble s'être plaint de son comportement. L'un de mes clients, une petite fille m'a même dit hier, que « le monsieur qui sent l'olive » était « très gentil » et qu'il lui avait « donné des bonbons » en lui disant que « le Docteur Watson allait bien s'occuper d'elle ». Cela me surprend de la part de Holmes de me considérer comme un bon médecin, mais encore plus qu'il soit gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne. Cet homme est vraiment un mystère à lui tout seul.

Mais le voilà qu'il recommence à faire exploser quelques objets dans sa chambre. C'est dans ces moments que je peux dire sans crainte que je le déteste vraiment. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé d'arrêter son vacarme ces derniers jours, mais il ne semble pas vouloir m'écouter. Et puis pourquoi m'écouterait-il d'ailleurs ?

Madame Hudson va très probablement venir frapper d'une minute à l'autre pour me demander d'aller raisonner Holmes. Ce qu'en gentleman, je vais faire. Bien que je sache pertinemment que c'est une bataille perdue d'avance !

On frappe à ma porte, c'est surement Madame Hudson.

C'était en effet elle. Et comme je m'y attendais, elle est venue me demander de faire cesser ce boucan. J'ai toqué plusieurs fois à la porte de Holmes mais il ne m'a ni ouvert ni répondu. Je lui ai demandé de stopper ces expériences ou peu importe ce qu'il trafiquait derrière ces murs, et je ne fus accueilli que par le silence.

Quiétude qui semble perdurer. Aurait-il pris en compte mes demandes ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble que cette nuit sera calme. Du moins je l'espère…


End file.
